Talk:Dead Space (mobile)
Dead Space 2 reward? Has anyone been able to confirm what the bonus in Dead Space 2 is for registering the game with your EA account? I didn't see any kind of message ingame, but got confirmation in the iPhone game itself. Shotgunmaniac 02:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Same here. I just bought Dead Space 2 and will try today, though. Vakama25 06:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC) From what I gather its similiar to the Unlock given by Mass Effect Galaxy in Mass Effect 2, This being a small item (Power Node) and an Audio Log on Chapter 14. 03:48, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I think the reward is a mobile game that actually looks good. --LBCCCP 04:24, February 1, 2011 (UTC) All I noticed is the audio log from Vandal before one of the mining elevators in chapter 11.Glitch388 03:56, March 1, 2011 (UTC) There are two auido logs by Vandal in chapter 11 of DS2 it isn't a reward Squattop 20:39, November 22, 2011 (UTC) This game going to be available on PS3? Hi. Does anyone have an idea whether this game will be available on PS3? I realize the control issues might be a problem but I'm rather miffed at the idea of a DS game I won't have access to. No it won't be. 00:45, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Are you reffering to Dead Space 2 or to this game? If you were reffering to this game (Dead Space (Mobile)), then, no, it won't be because Dead Space 2 is already on the PS3, and this game is essentially to make sure all the iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch players don't miss out on the dismembering fun. If you are reffering to Dead Space 2, then please visit the Dead Space 2 article on this wiki. It features most of the answers to the most commonly asked questions. Captain tweed 00:26, February 3, 2011 (UTC) It wouldn't work at all. The current PSP only has one control stick. The PSP2 might get a Dead Space of its own, but I wouldn't bet on it or anything. This game seems to have been something of an experiment in portablizing Dead Space, and I'm not convinced it entirely worked out. Iudicium 00:39, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space iOS Considering it's a portable title made for iOS, it actually looks pretty good. The iPad version runs at a higher resolution and in proper HD, which makes it look quite good, admittently not as good as Dead Space 2 - but that's on primary consoles. The weapon selection is a bit limited; Plasma Saw, Plasma Cutter, Line Gun, Ripper, Core Extractor in total. There are also some ... functional unpleasantries. You can buy most of the store items with real money, besides credits, for example, so if you have the cash, you can max out at the start of your first playthrough more or less. While the gameplay is basically just mirrored from Dead Space with a bit of tweaking, and an awful lot of activating consoles and cutting fuse boxes, it's not a bad experience overall. I don't think I'll play through it more than the few times I have now any time soon, not because it's unpleasant, but because it doesn't have the same kind of lasting power the original and Dead Space 2 has. That however is just my opinion. The hallucination sequences are pretty inspired though, at least in my opinion, and quite well thought out. Whereas Isaac has delusions of Nicole, based on his fear (or rather, prior but blocked out knowledge she's dead in 1, and his remorse/regret over it in 2), Vandal is plagued with fears of what she's a part of (Unitology), and has nightmarish hallucinations of becoming a Necromorph herself and being responsible for the deaths of inncoent people. One mechanic I did find a bit annoying was the way in certain places, the map loops forever if you dont go through the right combination of doors or hallways. It isnt a 'bad' technique, but it doesn't seem to fit in Dead Space, it's really more of a Silent Hill type idea. In one room in particular the door physically disappears until you've killed all the necromorphs in the room. All in all Dead Space iOS is good, but it's quite apparent that it is mostly interpretation, not having been made by the same people. I'd argue however that it's the strongest non-core-series game in the franchise so far. Lastly, I'm curious why we're referring to it as Dead Space (mobile) on the wiki. Isn't "Dead Space iOS" a bit more accurate? Just a thought. Iudicium 00:29, February 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm Having Trouble Understanding... Okay, so in the plot summary it says that Vandal let out the Necros on the Sprawl, but goes into almost no detail about it except for saying that she turned off a few powerboxes and they started to attack her. Does anyone else know how exactly she let the infestation out by just hacking a few powerboxes? Like, were there some being experimented on that she let out, or something akin to that? Darth Plagueis 00:53, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Her vandalism caused a containment failure that allowed the Necromorphs to get progressively further into the station than they would have been able to do if the containment had held. It's not quite that simple, honestly, but that''s basically how it worked. Iudicium 02:01, February 3, 2011 (UTC)'' Ah, that explains it pretty well. My next (and hopefully final) question is, where exactly did these Necros come from? Are they from the Ishimura originally, or from somewhere else entirely (forgive me if this is revealed in Dead Space 2, I'm only on Chapter 10 right now)? Darth Plagueis 03:35, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Personally, I think they came from the Ishimura, quickly spread to the mines via the Shard connectors, then used that as a hub to strike at every part of the Sprawl. Also, despite what Vandal did, it really was only a matter of time before the Necromorphs reached the rest of the Sprawl, all she did was speed things up a little. So... Yeah, I guess that's her contribution to the whole incident: "I sped up the infection a bit and killed a few Necromorphs". Gee Willickers, such an important character. :To be fair, that is the problem with the supplementary stuff, it never really has any major importance overall, it's more there to flesh things out a bit; in the end, they don't want to take the focus off of Isaac and his exploits, they just want to give him some background players. --Haegemonia(talk) 03:48, February 7, 2011 (UTC) : :A lot of people leap the conclusion they came from the Ishimura. But that's effectively impossible. It's stated quite clearly in an audiolog that all the Necros on the Ishimura fell into a DNA sludge. Sludge that's been extensively cleaned up, I might add, and was safely tested to discover what it was. There -were- no Necros on the Ishimura by the time it arrived at the Sprawl and, as a point of fact, every Necromorph you encounter ON the Ishimura in Dead Space 2 is clearly stated to have entered through holes in the hull (specifically, a hole in the medical deck) -from- the Sprawl, ergo, completely the other way around. The infection has to have originated in the Sprawl, somewhere, and I'm betting Visceral are going to tell us in a future DLC (maybe Severed, maybe a later one yet). Iudicium 09:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, first off, please don't immediately dismiss others' points of view so readily; secondly, that sludge? The various media says it reanimates in the presence of the Marker. What's more, the game also points out that the Ishimura had not finished clean-up, so there goes the whole "they had cleaned the whole ship out" part of your argument. Also, did you ever think, maybe, just maybe, that they left the Ishimura as they began with so little biomass it would have been foolish to begin setting up shop there (where there were almost no people/resources)? That maybe the Necromorphs believed their scant resources were better served getting an infection started where alot more available biomass was? You see, it's not a leap, it is really quite logical, and I find it rather troubling how dismissive you are of others views. Anywho, sorry to be terse, but I dislike it when people aren't open to others ideas; that's my bit on the matter. --Haegemonia(talk) 14:27, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Well I'm sorry you found it so dismissive, I wasn't trying to be, not maliciously anyway. I just find it a bit disappointing that everyone assumes the outbreak had to come from the Ishimura. It's really just an easy "obvious suspect" argument, effectively avoiding putting any effort into thinking where else it could have come from. It seems to defeat the purposes of even talking about it. I mean, be fair here, people have been jumping to the conclusion the Ishimira was the source since 'a' screenshot suggested the Ishimura was docked at The Sprawl, long before the game came out. Surely I'm not the only one who would like to belive the developers had a bit more imagination than that. Iudicium 05:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, to be fair Haegemonia, the whole "Lexine is immune to the Marker" thing from Extraction is pretty important to the overarching story, and Martyr tells the unbiased non-Unitologist version of Altman's discovery of the Marker (and several other interesting things besides), but other than those two I agree with you that the supplementary stuff isn't too important. As for Haegemonia's theory of the Ishimura being the cause of the outbreak, it seems the most likely. I'm not dismissing your opinion at all Iudicium, it just seems right now with the limited info we have that its the most likely cause. Of course the Severed DLC may indeed tell a different story of how the infection got started on the Sprawl, and if it does you have permission to rub it in my face that you were right all along. Btw, how long's the Ishimura been docked at the Sprawl for? Do any logs reveal anything about that? Because if its only been there for a short time, then they probably just took a sample of the sludge, tested it in a lab, made the log about it, and tried getting it out of there but were too late as the infection had already started up again. Reason I say this is because when you get on the Ishimura, it looks like they just started working on it. All they have is the walls covered up, a lot of blood hasn't been cleaned yet, and there's some Corruption in a few spots. Doesn't really look like they were extensive in their cleanup, which means they probably wouldn't have had the sludge cleaned up by the time the infection started again. Of course, if the Ishimura's been at the Sprawl for the whole 3 years Isaac doesn't remember, then I'm wrong about all that, since 3 years seems like plenty of time to clean out one ship. Darth Plagueis 21:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Dead Space Mobile or Dead Space iOS? At the moment I'd have to say I think the Mobile moniker is appropriate. Currently Visceral hasn't said anything about it being ported to any other handset operating system but it could be but unless they made a totally different Dead Space game for other handset OS's I think 'Mobile' still fits. It probably would of been smarter for them to have just gave the game a sub-title in the first place since it's not a port of Dead Space but a totally different game with a different story line. Help Is there a way to complete the mission "Investigate The Core"? I searched the core everywhere, but I found nothing after jumping to the bottom and the top of the zero-G environment and now I'm stuck. - Kenny99 18:45, March 4, 2011 (UTC) -This might be a little late, but yes! it took me a while to figure out, restart your checkpoint, get through the door, and when you see the core, jump downwards until you are at the last platform, then if you look down, there is a red platform, jump onto there and fight the boss! But who is vandal? I've finished the iOS game but not played any others in the sereis, and i want to know if Isaac Clarke ever meets Vandal. 00:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC)When DS2 takes place, Vandal is already dead(?). You can find 2 to 3 reports on DS2, that vandal left. If she is alive, Isaac will meet her on DS3. STORY I know Isaac found 2 audio logs from Vandal in DS2, but how come characters from Extraction, or the movies never appear in games or are even mentioned?! Gabe Weller is in Dead Space 2:severed but him nor Lexine were mentioned in DS2. I just think EA needs to connect the games a little more. Rewards for completing the game? On the note of calling it "Dead Space iOS", it's available on BlackBerry PlayBook. Maybe Android devices too? So far as I can tell, the game is almost the same, if not identical on both platforms. So, "Dead Space Mobile" seems fitting. Aside of that, are there any worthwhile rewards for unlocking all of the accomplishments? I've done all the "defeat 30 monsters using weapon XYZ...", maxing out all upgrades, etc. The only ones left are the ones that require me to: *Complete the entire game using just the plasma cutter, stasis, telekinesis, and the plasma saw. (One weapon award) *Complete the game in under 2 hours (Speedster award) *Complete the game on hard difficulty (Epic Tier 3 Engineer Award) *Purchase the "heavy pulse rifle" for 1,000,000 credits (Really? Seriously? It's not a reward itself, but that's about 5 playthroughs of the game, and the "Time to Kill" / survival modes of play reward squat for credits). I'm debating whether it's worth even saving up the cash for the pulse rifle, and the three remaining categories seem unlikely to accomplish in a single new game (ie: no upgrades, weakest weapons, hard difficulty, and win it fast). Did I also forget to mention that the "One weapon" and "Speedster" awards require you to start a new game? You can't just start a "New Game +" with all your old stuff, so you don't get to just sell all non-plasma-cutter ammo to increase credits for buying that pulse rifle. Same with the hard-difficulty award. "New Game +" only lets you restart the game on the original difficulty played through the first time. If this is going to take at least 6 hours or more, I'd hope there'd be at least some cool easter eggs or awards (ie: most of the new Resident Evil games give you unlimited ammo, new weapons, etc; even Dead Space 2 has a foam finger that shoots imaginary, yet powerful rounds. So yeah. Any reason it's worth getting these last 3 awards? I've enjoyed playing through the game twice, but after that, it's fairly repetetive, and the only challenging aspect is when a swarm of nuisance creatures jumps on you while the larger ones hack you up. 02:25, September 15, 2011 (UTC) I've bought the Heavy Pulse Rifle. It isn't as good as it seems. 87.9 % of the shots do not hit the target. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 20:37, September 15, 2011 (UTC) How did you get the Armstrong award? I'm at 35/50 and can't seem to get any higher using new game+? It would seem I have to do an entirely new game? Anyone know if you need to be at a certain difficulty for 'one weapon' or 'speedster'? I was able to get armstrong on a new game plus on normal difficulty. In level 5 there is an area where you first encounter the darker colored, tougher minions. Just stasis one, hit it 4 times each with the non-exploding canisters that are sitting around, and you will have it in no time. Make sure you are NOT attempting to get these awards in survival mode; it doesn't count towards your totals. Speedster and one-weapon can be achieved on normal difficulty. I am trying to do one-weapon, speedster, and epic tier 3 engineer in a single run. Very difficult. RIG descriptions and perks Does anyone know the descriptions and perks for the Level 2, 3, and 4 RIGs? I will try to add them soon but the sooner the better. I think the should go beside the RIGs in the In-Game Store next to it in ()'s Squattop 19:28, December 14, 2011 (UTC) The Bench So I have dead space for my iPad, and I keep seeing that you can upgrade and buy things at the Bench or something like that, I have no clue where this bench is or what it does. The only place I found to buy things is the download store at the main menu. Someone help!! The Bench is found at certain points in the game, before Brutes or a Tram Station and in a few other select locations. The Bench is used to upgrade your weapons, RIG, and Stasis. Upgrades are purchased using items called Power Nodes, which are found in boxes on the wall, crates, on the ground, in some Zero-G, and after killing a Brute. Any other questions? Squattop 14:49, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Is this game worth purchasing for the iTouch? I was thinking about buying the mobile Dead Space for my iTouch, but I'm scared that I won't have enough finger room and the graphics will be bad and slow. Any thoughts? 13:37, January 8, 2012 (UTC) :Why not check this review site for the pros and cons of the game. :) — subtank (7alk) 16:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Phone model problems It seems Dead Space Mobile has issues on certain phone models. Example: Installing and playing the game on a Samsung Galaxy S4 phone, the game has multiple issues, such as the Stasis sound effect being absent when Stasis is used, and more troubling, the "tap" function to escape being grabbed by a Lurker simply does not work, leading to death every time. Has anybody else experienced such issues on different phones? Alright so I'm stuck! During one chapter there's a zero G encounter against multiple Necromorphs but after killing them all I can't find a control panel! Does anybody know where to find one? Thanks for any answers!